The Sara & Sofia CSI Advent calendar
by Fleppy85
Summary: 24 little stories of 24 episodes between season 5 and 8 with Sara and Sofia talking about the cases  episodes
1. Chapter 1

**1. Mea Culpa**

There were two people in the world Sara didn't want to see right now: The first one was Ecklie. This man, this tiny little piece of…man…had split up their team. He had taken Warrick, Catherine and Nick away because he wasn't able to prove that Grissom made a mistake. A mistake he admitted in court because when he made a mistake he wasn't ashamed of it. Ecklie on the other hand was very – well he wasn't ashamed of what had happened but he knew how to take an opportunity. He wasn't making career by being talented. So when this little weasel couldn't get Grissom personally he tried it the other way around: he took away what Grissom valued most: his team.

The second person was sitting right at Sara's favorite table. The little table in the Italian restaurant that made the best vegetarian pizza in the whole city. The little table that was hidden behind a palm and a huge plant. Her little table. Conquered by Sofia Curtis, Ecklie's little pet and snitch.

Usually Sara would turn and walk away, ignoring the fact that she was hungry and forgot to made a reservation for her table. Today she was in a fight mode and didn't want to give up the only thing that could make her day. She wanted her pizza, she wanted it today and she wanted it on this table!

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sofia looked surprised up. She hadn't noticed the angry brunette standing next to her until she talked to her.

"I'm in a restaurant, I want to eat."

"Why the hell here?"

"This place has the best pizza."

No point in arguing about this. "Can't you have your damn pizza at any other place? At least any other table?"

"What's your problem?"

"Not what, who. You."

"Sara, I've no idea what's wrong with you but obviously there are a lot of things wrong with you. You want this table? Want to eat here? Guess what, I won't leave this table. So if you want your food here you better shut the fuck up and join me or – which would be much better – go somewhere else."

"Before I share a table with you I won't eat anything at all." Sara turned and walked away. Sharing a table with Sofia Curtis. No way. Not even her table. The bitch who broke up the team. Help breaking it up. And she didn't even say she was sorry for this. Nothing. No 'I'm sorry' or – as Sofia pretend to be a smart woman – a 'Mea culpa'. Smug. Arrogant.

Sara looked around and found a table next to the toilets. Precious. First her table was gone and now the only free table was the one next to the toilet. Maybe she should just order her pizza and go home.

* * *

><p>Sofia saw how Sara considered the table next to the toilet and went to the counter to order a pizza for take away. Good. She didn't want the brunette here. Every time she leant back and let her eyes run through the room she would the other woman otherwise. This crazy bitch. Did she think she owned the place? She wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood.<p>

Ecklie had demoted her. She was acting supervisor, the one who was supposed to take over the place of the supervisor of swing shift if not even day shift. Now she was an ordinary CSI. Great. All she had done was her job, a damn good job. She had proved that Grissom did everything right, that he acted responsible and what did Ecklie? He punished her for…yes for being an asshole. It was obvious he saw the case as a chance to get Grissom out of the department, to distinguish himself as the man of the lab. She had taken this chance away by doing what she was supposed to do: do an honest and good job.

And now she was a CSI, worked night and had constant battles with a furious and crazy bitch. A bitch who even tried to make her life after work a nightmare. So Sara liked this restaurant, this table. Good for her. No reason for Sofia to leave. She was glad the brunette didn't take the offer – an offer Sofia didn't mean – and had dinner here with her. It was the best for both of them to be alone. They had to work together now. No need to spend private time together. Not with Sara Sidle. Not if Sofia had a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. No Humans Involved**

"This can't be true." Sara sighed. Her eyes had to play her a practical joke. Her table in her favorite pizza restaurant was taken. Again. And again by the same person: Sofia Curtis. Why was the blonde here again? Why did she sit at Sara's table again?

"Why don't you just go to the table next to the toilet, I'm sure you prefer the smell of the toilet as company instead of me."

"This is my table."

"Can't see a sign that it holds a reservation."

"I always sit here."

"The last time I sat here while you sat home alone."

Sara's eyes became narrow. "You think you can take over and destroy everything, don't you?"

"And you think everybody who isn't in your old team is a potential enemy. The great Sara Sidle, the professional superwoman. A damn you are. You can work professional, you let your private feelings interfere with your job. That's so weak."

"Just because I don't hug you and make you my best friend it doesn't mean I can't work professional."

"You're unable to work with me. I offered you some help with the files, help you needed. Not only because there were so many files but because the faster you got through them the faster children at risk could get out of danger. How professional is it to let children suffer because you dislike somebody for no good reason?"

"You've no idea about my reasons."

"Yeah? So what are your reasons?"

"Not your business."

"Perfect answer, Sara."

"Ladies, I'm sorry but if you don't stop arguing I've to ask you to leave the building." The waiter stepped aside them and looked annoyed and ashamed at the same time. The voices of the women had been loud enough for the tables around to understand every word. Not what the guests wanted.

"I'm sorry." Sara said.

"I'm sorry." Sofia said.

"Just sit down, order your food and everything will be all right, okay?"

Sara didn't want to sit down but he pushed her on the chair and handed her the menu before he left them alone.

"I only do this because I don't want any trouble here." The brunette grumbled.

"Since when do you say you're sorry? That makes you human, Sara Sidle."

"Bite me."

"I prefer to starve…sorry, that wasn't a good comment." Sofia sighed. After their case with the starving boy she shouldn't say something like this. Didn't she accuse Sara a few minutes ago that the brunette wasn't able to work professional? Looks like she wasn't better herself. "I wish somebody let this bitch starve to death."

"Me too." Sara closed the menu. It was hard to choose a meal with pictures of the dead boy in front of her eyes. "She didn't care. She threw him into the garbage. Like he wasn't a human, like he was trash. And asked a pimp to throw him with the rest of the garbage out."

"He was nothing else than trash for her. No humans involved."

"There's nothing human left in this woman."

"No, there isn't."

"I heard you were chasing criminals." The face still buried in her menu Sara didn't bother to look up.

"I wasn't chasing the suspect I was chasing the evidence. The idiot dropped the gun, I got it, we matched ballistics, closed that case and could concentrate on the child. Which – I shouldn't say this as a CSI every case should matter – was the more important case. At least it was more important to me, got me more."

Sara looked up. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Yelling here in the restaurant and acting stupid at work."

"Why don't we start all over again?"

"Okay. What will we talk about?"

"What an asshole Ecklie is?" Sofia smiled. "He broke up your team and demoted me. He deserves a kick in the ass. With boots."

"That's something we totally agree on." Sara smiled back. If they agreed on this topic maybe they could agree on some others too.


	3. Chapter 3

3. King Baby

"Be honest Sidle, you were waiting for me." Sofia slipped on the second and last chair at the little table behind the plant.

"I had breakfast here without you and were perfectly fine, Curtis. Who offered you a seat?"

"You. Without words."

"Dream on." Sara's word wore softly this time. No more bitching. Not after work. Sometimes at work she couldn't help herself and fell back into her old behavior. "So, what are you up to? Some milk soup?"

"Yuck. Is the story you told me about your professor for real?"

"I'm afraid it is. The two leg buffet was as real as we are. Nice description of her by the way."

"Thanks. I didn't have the time to say this and I thought the lab isn't the right place: I'm glad you're back. Ecklie had no right to ask Grissom for your…dismissal."

"Apparently I can't control myself."

"I'm sure you had a good reason for reacting the way you did."

"Yes."

"You don't have to tell me." Sofia felt this wasn't something Sara was comfortable with. They managed to get along better and she didn't want to risk this for no reason.

"I'm sorted and I won't do it again. Number eleven, please." She placed her order with the waiter who just showed up.

"Number thirty-five and a coffee for me, please." When he was gone she continued. "What do you think about the case?"

"I think it's sad. This man had to build his own world, was afraid the whole time somebody found out what he did and he was never truly happy beside this one or two hours per week."

"You think he's the only victim?"

"No, he's also the perpetrator. He made this woman believe she would get her baby back if she did what he asked for. He deserved to be punished for that."

"Maybe in a more open minded world he had found an other way."

"I think if you're that rich and powerful, have so many enemies, the world isn't very open-minded to you. People are jealous and look constantly for the tiniest mistake you make. Vegas isn't the place for a King Baby."

"The dark side of the money. Any sympathy for the wife?"

"No." Sara shook her head.

"No? Not for being ashamed of her husband? Some sympathy for putting some clothes on?"

"She terminated the crime scene."

"Okay." Sofia laughed. That was a CSI answer she was interested in a personal answer. "As a private person?"

"I think you should be married to somebody you love and when you love somebody you support this person, do everything to make him or her happy. She wasn't in love with him anymore, she could have her divorce and wouldn't end up poor. She stayed for the money, the glamour. No sympathy for her. Do you have some for her?"

"Parts of me do. I can't imagine being married to somebody who wants to dress up, play and live like a baby. Then again, as you said, she could have her divorce. It was a weird world we got introduced to."

"I agree."

"Cath was quite mad because Grissom and me didn't wait for her at the autopsy."

"She and Grissom were both in charge, I think Ecklie used it to bring some bad blood between them, separate the old team even more. We were supposed to work together, she wanted full control and being involved in everything. The problem is Grissom tends to forget things because he focuses on the work. She knows it but it pissed her really off."

"Oh yes. I got in between."

"Having Cath against you isn't nice."

"What did you do to her?"

"I was…myself." Sara smirked.

"Oh, you were that bad? I can understand her."

"Leave my table."

"Your table?"

"I was here first."

"You let the waiter set the table for two, you knew I'd come along and you were fine with it." Sofia grinned. That her point, it was a good point, worth at least two bonus points.

"Or I have date."

"In that case I'll stay to see who your date is. Somebody I know?"

"Not your business."

"But there is somebody?"

"If there were somebody I'd never tell you or anybody else. The good thing about private life is that it is private."

"That is so Sara Sidle. And I want to mention that I accept that." The blonde leant back. She had a little fun with Sara. So it was possible to joke with this woman. Wonders do happen.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Committed

For a second Sara was glad the table was empty and she was alone. No explanation, no questions, no nothing. After a second this feeling was gone and replaced with disappointment. They closed a case, a hard case, and she was alone. Somehow she got used to talk about cases with Sofia. Talking to Sofia Curtis after work! Wasn't that crazy? A few weeks ago she wished the blonde had never entered her life and now she talked to her. Worse, she missed talking to her when she wasn't there.

What did happen to her? Maybe she should have stayed in the loony bin.

"Sorry I'm late."

There she was, a little bit stressed but with a smile. A worried smile. So it was common knowledge what happened to her. Not that what she wanted. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"I heard what happened." Sofia took Sara's hand only to let go right away. Too much, too near. They weren't that close that Sofia could hold Sara's hand to comfort her.

"Nothing happened."

"He wanted to kill you."

"He didn't."

"How could that happen? Where was everybody?"

"Gone."

"Grissom?"

"He was away with the guard."

"Great, two men together and the woman left behind. That's plain crazy."

"We were in a loony bin."

"Another reason why somebody should be with you the whole time."

"It's over, I'm safe."

Sofia took a good look at her colleague. When she heard about the incident her first thought was somebody was kidding her. Sara got attacked during her work. Attacked in a security area of a psychiatric hospital. How could they leave her alone when murderer were around? And apparently there were weapons too.

"Why didn't you go home right away?"

"The case wasn't closed, I had some work to do."

"Somebody committed attempted murder on your and you think of nothing else than closing the case? That's…unusual. Did they apologize for leaving you alone?"

"Yes."

"What did Grissom do?"

"He…made sure I'm fine."

"Life isn't nice to you at the moment, is it?"

"I can cope. And I was amazed when you made the vase talk."

Sofia smiled. All right, Sara didn't want to talk about herself and her feelings anymore. She accepted that.

"It was helpful, yes. This nurse was crazy. She abused her son while he was a child and when he tries to run away, ends up in a psychiatric hospital for criminal offender, she changes her name and starts working there. All to be close to him, to be in control. In my opinion she needs a shrink too."

"She'll get one – and a cell in prison."

"What can I do to make you feel a little bit better?"

"Pay the bill?"

The blonde smiled. "That won't really help but I got the hint and won't annoy you with more questions about your feelings. You tell me if I can do something otherwise we'll stay focused on the case. Deal?"

"Sounds good. Thanks." A little smile appeared on Sara's face.

"You're welcome. The next time you won't let Grissom take you to a loony bin – at least not when there're only men who haven't seen a beautiful woman in ages."

"Are you sucking up?"

"I made you smile, it doesn't matter how. And I got you this." Sofia pulled a little flyer out of her pocket and handed it over to Sara.

"Pottery for beginners?"

"Apparently it's a great way to relax and forget problems. As a CSI we can use some relaxation. What do you think? We make some vases? Plates and decoration. The perfect Christmas presents."

"You can make your plates alone. There are some better ways to relax."

"Like what?"

"A tour to Lake Meat, swimming, hiking. I don't want to sit around in a dark room, I want to be outside."

"Rock climbing?"

"I never tried that."

"Want to try it?"

"Are you a rock climber?"

"Yes. We get you the basic equipment, I take you to an indoor climbing hall and after the first lesson I take you out for a little climb. When you're on top of a big rock you forget the rest of the world."

"As long as I don't forget the safety rules."

"I make sure you'll be safe the whole time. Can you think of a safer place than being connected to me? Hanging on the rope I hold?"

"Yes."

"Now I feel offended. That means you've to pay the bill to make me feel better."

"You're allowed to sit on my table, isn't that enough?"

"Let me think about it…no!" Sofia bopped Sara playfully. She would take Sara out for some climbing. From a dinner to quality time, they were making process.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Bodies in Motion

"Good evening Miss Curtis. Oh sorry, it's Detective Curtis now. Did you detect successful all suspects?"

"One more teasing comment like that and I'll cuff you and send you to prison." Sofia sat down with her glass of wine in one hand and a small handbag in the other.

"Oooh, I'm scared now. By the way Greg took a little sip of the trunk juice and he wasn't happy."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. The impression on his face was priceless."

"You're so mean!"

"That's how you like me best. How do you like being a detective?"

"More than being a CSI. Not that I didn't like the job but I wanted to be a detective and was forced to do the CSI job."

"You were serious about the detective thing, you left Vegas and went to Boulder to be a detective. What made you come back?"

"I missed you and our dinners."

"Sure."

"Yes. Grissom asked me if I will miss the lab."

"What did you answer?"

"There are some things I'll miss." The blonde smirked.

"Which ones?"

"Having dinner with him."

Sara's eyes became narrow for a second. "You're not serious."

"Sorry. Don't you think it was a crazy coincidence that we worked my first case together?"

"Not if you're after Grissom, he was the primary of the case."

"I am not after Grissom, don't be ridiculous. Back to the case, please. There is a part of my new job I don't like and that's telling a father or any other person that they had lost a loved one. The father of the girl tried so hard to stay in control of himself, tried to be strong for her, it almost broke my heart."

"That's not about the case that's about your personal feelings."

"Sorry."

"I'm not sure if you get used to it." Sara took Sofia's hand for a second. "But I saw him, I heard what you told him, how you comforted him. I don't have to talk to parents about their dead child, I'm glad about it. You did a very good job with him, with the case. And the next time we work a case together I try not to give you over thirty suspects. Although it kept your body in motion and you weren't bored."

"You liked that, didn't you? You enjoyed that you could sent me to over thirty suspects and play this word joke with me. But if you ever do that again I'll lock you in a trunk and put the car in the sun so you'll be the next soup Greg will taste. Got me?"

"Now that she has a gun and is allowed to chase suspects she gets bossy. Am I supposed to call you 'Detective' when I meet you on crime scenes?"

"Detective Sir. And didn't I say lets go back to the case? Why do we focus the whole time on me?"

"Because you're the one who came back from Boulders and you're the one who has the new job. You're the center of attention, don't you like that?"

"No."

"No? Since when?"

"Don't make me sound like I'm a narcissist or I leave you and we won't have dinner together anymore."

"Okay, the case…no, not the case. Sofia, I'm glad you're back. I missed you and I wasn't happy when you left. I can under-stand that you left because you weren't doing what you love, no matter that you were great at your job. Now you're back, you can work as a detective and we can still work together. You go and detect and I…investigate. We'll be a great team – again."

"Do you want to hug me, Sara?"

"No…yes." Sara bent over and hugged Sofia. "Glad you're back, Sofia."

"I'm glad I'm back too. But the next case we work should be less stinky, please. I want something clean. Then again I'm a homicide detective, I don't have clean cases. Somebody is always dead and that's always dirty."

"True. Why don't we forget the case, the past, and focus on the future? Any plans? Besides becoming a captain one day?"

"Captain? I want to make Chief. And I know I'll make it one day."

"I'm sure you will, you are that good." Sara smiled without any tease or mock. She raised her glass. "To the future Chief of Las Vegas police."

"To the future Chief of the CSI lab." Sofia raised her glass and clank it with Saras. To their bright future.


	6. Chapter 6

6. A Bullet Runs Through It

"Just tell me why you acted like a stone cold bitch and I'm out of here!" Sofia didn't bother to sit down. All she wanted was an answer and after that she was gone. There was no need to spend time with Sara anymore. Not after how she behaved during the last case.

"If you want an answer you sit down."

"Know what, you're not that important. Bye." Sofia turned and walked away. If the brunette thought she could give her orders, tell her what to do, she was wrong. Very wrong. From all people around the investigator was the last person who could give her orders, tell her what to do.

Hands grabbed her arm when she left the restaurant.

"Let go or I'll hurt you."

"Sofia…"

"No. I don't want to talk to you anymore, I'm better off talking to the department psychiatrist, as you have so kindly suggested." She got her arm free.

"I'm sorry."

"Not enough."

"Please."

"Give me damn good reason why you acted the way you did, Sara."

"Can we go back inside, please?"

"No. I want a reason before I go anywhere with you. Your decision. You talk or I walk."

Sara sighed. She knew she had made a mistake, she knew she owed Sofia an apology for her behavior in the office. They had been under pressure, Sara with the press and the Sheriff all over the case, Sofia because…because she thought she had killed a colleague, a father of three. All the blonde wanted was some comfort when she talked to Grissom, wanted to get the thoughts out of her head, wanted some peace, Sara knew that. Nevertheless she was everything but nice to the detective when she threw her more or less out of the office.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You were in a bad situation, I understand you needed somebody to get all the thoughts out of your head but Grissom was the wrong person. Yes I do know it's almost impossible to have people outside the department close enough to talk about what happened to you and they don't understand your job, the pressure. But talk-ing to him was wrong, it got you, him and the operation at risk. If anybody had seen you there they could have use it against you."

"Did you worry more about him, the operation or me?"

"You and him."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Sofia, please. I know I was a bitch but it wasn't to hurt you. I'd have liked to talk to you, help you get the thoughts out of your head but it wasn't possible. You were cleared and nobody can say you were cleared because you talked to one of the investigator. And I feel awful sorry for Jim."

Sofia's eyes changed from furious to sad. "This is hard on him. Colleagues turned their back on him, they talk bad things about him behind his back."

"I thought so."

"Bell's wife…widow…she was the only one at the funeral who didn't turned her back on him. She forgave him. I admire her for her strength."

"It's easy to say he didn't want to kill him, it was an accident, that doesn't change the fact that a woman has to rise her three children without a husband/father now. People turned bitter for much less."

"Yes. And at the same time I feel guilty."

"You feel relieved it was him and not you."

"Yes." Ashamed Sofia looked down. She didn't want to feel like this, she knew it was wrong. A colleague was dead, she wasn't the killer, but it didn't change anything of his death. She was selfish to be happy she wasn't the shooter. Her feelings, her relief shouldn't matter here. All that matters was the family of officer Bell.

Sara took Sofia in her arms. "Your reaction is normal and that you feel bad about it too. Everybody who were in your shoes would be happy and relived now. It's perfectly normal, it's human."

"It's weak. I want to do something for Jim."

"You didn't turn your back on him, that's the best you can do for him. For the rest…I don't think he wants to talk about it."

"No. You found the bullet?"

"Yes."

"In a candle?"

"It ran through the window into the candle. We used laser to find out who shot the bullet."

"You saved my ass."

"We showed the truth, that's our job."

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit. You?"

"Not at all. I can't eat, I can't sleep."

"Would you like to have something to drink with me?"

"Yes. If our table is still our."

"I ordered my food half an hour ago, I'm sure it's on the table."

"Cold."

"It's a salad, it's supposed to be cold. If you feel at any time like it you can help yourself to some bread."

"Thanks."

"Come on, detective." Sara put her arm around Sofia's shoulders and pulled her back into the restaurant


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Dog Eat Dog**

Sofia wasn't scared of dogs but today she made a bee-line around two black dogs sitting in front of a shop next to the restaurant. Better safe than sorry. The last case taught her that even a friendly looking dog could be a killer under the wrong circumstances.

She ordered her dinner at the bar, took a beer with her and went to the familiar table where Sara sat and ate her vegetarian lasagne.

"Since when don't you wait for me anymore?"

"Since you made the decision not to call that you're late." Sara didn't look annoyed, only tired. "Did you order?"

"Yes, the bartender told me you have your dinner already."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you come around."

"I had something to do before I could clock off. Thanks." Sofia smiled at the waiter who put a sundae in front of her.

"Only a sundae? Did you have a hot dog before? Or a dozen?"

"Are you referring to our case or the case of the others? Because I don't want to think about a guy who can eat twenty hot dogs and more. And I don't want to be killed by a usually walking stuffed animal called Golden Retriever."

"There's no guarantee that any kind of dog won't attack a human. In every dog is a wolf. But it's unfair that the dog has to die because the former owner screwed up in obedience school. Or because the owner went to a case of dog eat dog."

"Dog number two won't be put down."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't work overtime for nothing."

"You saved the dog?"

"Yes. He will get a nice home with a dog trainer. On a lonely farm, far away from noise."

"Wow, thanks."

"The way your face changed from two minutes ago to now tells me you worried a lot about it."

"I did. After it's safe now I feel much better. I could have a dessert now."

"If you start obsessive eating I'll cuff your hands behind your back. I saw photos of Prader-Willi-Syndrom guy and I'm kind of sensitive today about food and eating and everything. And if I ever get married I want a marriage contract and a good lawyer so that it's clear what is mine and what isn't. And if there's a dog involved and it isn't clear whose dog it is I'll step back and buy a cat."

"Don't forget to take your Beatles albums with you when you move out."

"They will be mentioned in the marriage contract. Do you want a marriage contract?"

"I don't want to get married."

"You're anti-wedding?"

"I'm not anti-wedding, I'm anti-stupid, there's a difference. Most people – especially in Vegas – get married because they've nothing else to do or because all of their friends are married. How can you marry somebody you know only for a short while? And when the marriage is over why can't you just split up in peace? I mean apparently you loved each other that's why you got married."

"When your partner betrays you it's hard to stay calm."

"You don't betray the one you love and you don't marry the one you don't love. And yes I know it's not realistic."

"I'm glad you know that. But it's good to know that under this tough and harsh surface a sensitive woman is hidden."

"Leave me alone."

"No." Sofia laughed. She had seen how Sara's face got a little bit red of the split of a second. The investigator was embarrassed that Sofia got a view of what the real Sara Sidle was like.

"How do you feel? I mean the Bell shooting, it's not that long ago, this was the first case you worked again. Are you all right?" Sara meant to ask Sofia this earlier but every time they saw each other they were at the crime scene or surrounded by a lot of people.

Sofia sight. "I still think of the day, it was hard to pick up the gun and I'm not sure if I had been able to use it in the last case. It will take some time before I'm over it."

"Brass?"

"He's getting better each day. I hope he'll get over it fast."

"Good. And I hope you'll be over it too very soon."

"The department psychologist says I'm making progress."

"You see him?"

"Yes. Sometimes it's wiser to ask for some help and not fight the demons alone." Sofia didn't need to say this was an advice, it was obvious. She knew there some things in Sara's life that weren't perfect, that gave the brunette a hard time. That didn't mean she had to see the psychologist, it meant if she wanted to talk with somebody, Sofia would be there and listen. Like Sara did when Sofia needed somebody to talk and was allowed to talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Werewolves**

"Wow, five minutes and not a few hours. You're getting better on being on time. What excuse do you have today?" Sofia leant back and gave Sara a pretty good look-over.

"I didn't get your call earlier, I'm sorry. How often do I have to repeat that?" Sara sat down. "I didn't let you wait on purpose."

"It was dark, it rained and when I spent my time by securing evidence I get told off by the investigator on scene. Late on scene."

The brunette rolled her eyes. How often did she have to say she was sorry?

"Case, please?"

"Sad case. He got killed by his future brother-in-law."

"You were in interrogation, was he as cold as Cath said?"

"Yes. In his eyes he did the right thing. Hayden was all right as a friend for him but he wasn't what he or his family wanted for Michelle. Scared his sister could give birth to children with Hypertrichosis he made a silver bullet and shot his best friend."

"A silver bullet for the werewolf. He has never been Hayden's friend."

"No. And he never bothered to ask Michelle if she and Hayden wanted children."

"What about his sister?"

"Grissom managed to get the twin's mother back to her daughter. Seven years after she faked her own death she's back. I don't know if I could forgive her."

"How is Alison?"

"She seems to be nice. To be honest I felt a little bit awkward the first time I met her. Which is a lack of character of me."

"You're human and things, we see the first time, scare us sometimes. Or make us feel uncomfortable. I'm afraid I had reacted the same way you did." Sara smiled a bit to encourage Sofia. Of course there was no reason to treat Alison different than any other person or - as she was a suspect for a short while too – a suspect. But your good intentions and your actions weren't always the same, even if you wished they were.

"Were you able to leave her out of the case?"

"Yes. She doesn't have to leave the house and go to court."

"Good. Will she and Michelle meet?"

"Maybe, I've no idea. It could help both to have somebody who knew Hayden and loved him like they did."

"That's what I think. And I got you something." Sara handed a small box to Sofia.

"What's that?"

"Have a look."

Suspicious Sofia opened the box, looked twice, closed it and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What are telling me with this, Sara Sidle?"

"Just that the next time I get your message a little bit later and you have to wait, you have some toothpicks to chew. I figured one doesn't make it for several hours." Sara smirked. She knew about the habit of the detective to chew on a toothpick every now and then and after she had one in her mouth when Sara arrived at the phone booth, she figured a box with new ones was a good way to apologize.

"If I ever find any evidence that you ignored my call on purpose I'll make you pay for that."

"Sure you will. And if I ever get to a crime scene and the detective destroyed the scene because she wants to play CSI, I talk to the Sheriff about her. It's my job to collect the evidence and not yours to destroy it."

"I was a CSI, I know what I do. Lifting fingerprints is nothing I can't do. The Sheriff knows about my brilliant skills, he made me a CSI and because I was a damn good CSI I'm able of walking through a suspect's house and look for evidence with-out a CSI with me. I know what I have to look for, how to secure it."

"You're smug."

"I'm good and you're a bad liar whose luck is that I can't prove the lie."

"So you're not good enough." Sara grinned.

"Don't make me try very hard to prove you lying."

"Why don't I order some nice dessert for both of us and we forget about the phone booth? It won't happen again."

"It better doesn't." Sofia gave Sara one last evil look. The last word was spoken about this. One day Sofia would find a way to make Sara pay for the long waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye**

"Did you bring the kid home?" Sofia asked amused.

"Which kid?" Sara sat down.

"Greg, the lab kid. He was like a little boy in a candy shop during the case. Lois O'Neill, a part of Vegas history, and he was around. He was allowed to talk to her, she signed a book for him and I'm sure he'll keep it like a treasure."

"Yes he will and I think he's very cute when he's so excited."

"Is he?" Sofia raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. And annoying when he tells me not to cut a hole in the carpet."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wanted to cut a hole in the carpet so we could see what's beneath and Greg told me, that carpet was a piece of Vegas history and I can't just destroy it." Sara shook her head when she remembered that moment. She wasn't sure at that moment if her ears weren't playing her a practical joke. An old carpet in a casino hotel bedroom a part of Vegas history. In her world a crime scene was more important than any Las Vegas history carpet.

"That's Greg. A carpet is Vegas history… does he still listen to loud music in the lab?"

"Yes." Sara chuckled.

"I hope he keeps this. Not necessarily the music part but his boyish acts, it's a kind of carelessness that makes it easier for him to handle what he sees every day. What we all see every day."

"How do you cope? I mean in general."

"I try to get pictures out my head by running. Running away doesn't work, it found that out. Running to put it aside works better. You?"

"I talk to a detective who is a former CSI and that is a nice way of closing the case. For me in my head."

"Really?" Sofia was surprised. Did Sara just say she not only liked their meetings but they were also helpful to cope with work? Probably that was the biggest compliment she ever got from the brunette.

"Don't get too smug, Sofia."

"Me? Never. I've to admit I enjoy our meetings here too. Talking about the case, listen to what think, how you experienced it. This was one of the few cases the killer amused me. I liked Lois. Lois O'Neill. Kiss Kiss.. Bye bye"

"She tried to bribe the lab with food. You can imagine how well that went on with Grissom and how disappointed she looked when he told her to send the food to a ."

"Yes. You can't bribe Grissom – not with food. Maybe with a rare bug." Sofia leant back. "I had a funny moment when the want to be a great singer girl was in interrogation. We suspected her for shooting the waiter and thought the abrasions on her knees were from climbing over the balcony. She told us she got them from giving his bodyguard his birthday present and what she has to do to make us believe her, looking at Brass. He simply told her he already had his birthday present."

Sara laughed. That was good. And very stupid of the girl to say something in interrogation when people were around.

"Also closing the case was somehow sad, don't you think? Lois asked her friend to kill her because she was so ill. A lot of pride and desperation came together."

"Yes. She didn't want to suffer, didn't want to go down slowly, she wanted an end that was like a little Vegas story. Shot by a former mobster. She gave up fighting and wanted people to remind her like a star, a diva, a woman who knew how to celebrate. The big party was supposed to be her last day alive. She shot the waiter because he tried to steal from her. A stupid man. He could have taken everything after he shot her."

"Stealing from a body doesn't make it better nor does it show any respect for the body." Sara said.

"No but stealing from the person who asked you to free her from her pain isn't the best thing to do. A person who doesn't want to live anymore has nothing to lose. So to speak, she shot a thief."

"Yes. And you had sent her to prison for that. We had all the evidence that she was the killer, she knew it and that was why we found her body. A real star doesn't go to prison, a real star goes down in glory."

"Can't see anything glorious about any kind of death." The blonde shook her head. "Maybe I like life too much."

"I think that's a good thing, detective. A very good one. To life." Sara raised her glass. It was always a good time to celebrate life, you never knew when it was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Killer**

"I heard you had the perfect eye witness." Sofia sat down, an easy smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" Sara looked confused. Did she miss something?

"The car salesman."

"Oh, the mole. Yeah, every jury would love him. I stood right in front of him and he had no idea how I look like. How can a man like him own a business? He must have all the counterfeit around Vegas. You can give him Yen and he thinks they're American dollars."

"Probably."

"You were there when they brought the killer into interrogation?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He asked Grissom what he did wrong."

"What did Grissom say?"

"You killed two people."

"Sounds like Grissom. This case was an example that many of the Las Vegas crimes are related. Your 419 only happened because of my 419. If he hadn't been out to kill the man who sold him to the cops a few years ago, the girl would be still alive."

"True. Apparently he gave a lot of money to the father of the girl. Like money could make it better. No money in the world can replace your daughter."

"He'll find that out when he's in jail and won't be able to watch his daughter growing up."

Sofia felt sorry for the daughter of the killer. Imagine you're a little girl and suddenly somebody at school starts talking about your father being a murderer. Things like these always became public, somebody always heard about something about your father, hears the story from a relative or friend.

"Children can suffer a big deal from things their parents did."

"Yes." Sara had to think of herself and her mother. If Laura Sidle hadn't killed her own husband, Sara's father, Sara had never been with foster parents.

Sofia felt she had hit a sensitive spot. "Change of topic?"

"Yes. The killer and the victim were both involved in some bank robberies, met at one of these camps you send your child to when it did something bad. Those camps are supposed to keep children out of trouble, I guess in this case it was the start for a group of people who committed a lot of crimes together."

"I can see the good intention behind these camps but the problem is, you'll have teenager in your group, who don't want to change, don't want the chance to live their life after the rules. For them camps like these are the perfect opportunity to catch up with likeminded people, exchange plans and ideas how to get away with whatever you plan."

"Have you ever been to any kind of camp?"

"No."

"Did you want to go somewhere?"

"A science camp."

"Of course." Sofia laughed. What else. This Sara, of course she wanted to go to a science camp. Forensic science probably.

"You?"

"Yes. A dance camp. I always loved dancing."

"Did you go?"

"No. My mother said a cop doesn't need to dance, not more than the things you learn at high school. She sent me to a camp where I learnt how to shoot guns."

"That's what's important for a cop."

"Exactly."

"You can go to dance classes now."

"Sure, my evenings are all free and I've nothing else to do than go twice a week to dance classes."

"Being a cop doesn't give you chances for a great social life, I know. Any better idea?"

"Dance holidays. Do you want to join me? Somewhere warm, learning hot salsa with a very cute guy and a lot of cocktails later. A beach, sunset, no crime, no cell phones."

"Science camp."

"You're so boring, Sara. What about fun?"

"Science is fun. A lot of fun."

Sofia shook her head. It looked like she and Sara could go along quite all right but there were still a lot differences between them. Well, being different wasn't something bad as long as you still found topics you both liked and accept the interests of the other one.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Up in Smoke**

"When was the last time somebody under twenty-one asked you out?" Sofia greeted Sara with this rather strange question.

"Huh?"

"When? High school? College?"

"I don't know…Harvard I supposed. Why?"

"When I asked Tad Sidley for his cell phone number in case there are any more questions, he asked me if I was asking him out. He was hitting on me."

"This wasn't the first time that somebody hit on you, I'm sure of that." Sara chuckled.

"No, of course not. But a boy?"

"Yeah, you could be his mother."

"Slightly older sister."

Sara coughed. "Sure."

"I met Tad later again when his father told Catherine that Tad killed Caroline. He wasn't that flirty anymore but really, really pissed. In front of his eyes his own father called him a murderer. Only to save his sorry ass."

"He should have been arrested a year ago. If we hadn't found a way to find the body, he could have walked away again. I can understand that Cath and Warrick tried everything to get him."

"True. I had done the same…well, you know that I sometimes do things I shouldn't do and get in trouble for it."

"You do these things with good intentions."

"Tell Ecklie that."

"It's more efficient to talk to a wall." Sofia smiled.

"You didn't say that when wanted to fire me."

"You didn't behave in a way that made you deserve these words."

Sara eyed the other woman without any words. There was no way she's go back to this time. They were over it, Sara said she was sorry – kind of – and that was it.

"Something we should be ashamed of is that Caroline's father had to point us in the right direction to have the murder of his daughter solved. The evidence, the body was right in front of our eyes. If we had done our job the right way the first time, he never had to steal a body and trespass."

"Sometimes you miss details."

"Details? A whole body."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We all make mistakes, oversee things."

"We're not supposed to."

"Sara." Sofia's hand found the brunette's hand. "Nobody is perfect. Nobody."

"I always hated to make mistakes, oversee things."

"That makes you human."

"That makes me a bad CSI. Sometimes we've only one chance to solve a crime and if we don't take the chance the evidence is up in smoke and we can't use smoke after it's gone."

"You're not a bad CSI. Nobody in your team is. Deep down you know that."

"Maybe we need cases like this to get reminded that we make mistakes, can't catch all the bad guys and will never be perfect." Sara took her hand away but not in fast or harsh way. "We do find a lot of evidence, we do close a lot of cases but we can't solve every crime. And sometimes we need help."

"Yes. We all need some help sometimes. It's not a sign of weakness to ask for help or to get some help. We learn when we get help. I learnt a few things from you while we worked cases together and I'm not ashamed of that. I'm proud I'm smart enough to learn from help."

"You were the acting supervisor, the one everybody had to learn from."

"We both know it's not like that. I'm sure you showed Grissom a few things he had never heard of. Being a supervisor doesn't make you perfect. It only gives you more paperwork and more hours with Ecklie."

"The best reason not to become a supervisor. Plus I can work with smug detectives all the time. It's kind of fun interrogating people with you."

"Careful Sara, you made me a compliment." Sofia blinked at the brunette. She also enjoyed working with Sara like she enjoyed their dinners together.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. I Like to Watch**

Sara dropped a DVD on the table right in front of Sofia.

"What's that?"

"That's what they made of our case on TV. The whole story behind the CSI and police work. The reason why all the cameras followed us and made our job even harder. I thought you might want to have a copy, give it to your parents, friends. You will be on TV, detective Curtis. A TV star. Aren't you proud?"

"I'm as annoyed as you are and I'm just as happy as you are that they're gone. I've no idea why the Sheriff promised them full cooperation and let them be and film everywhere. They were in our way, they invaded the privacy of victims and they asked stupid questions."

"Hodges liked them around. He prepared himself to look gorgeous for them. I caught him and called him gorgeous. I guess he liked that."

"Hodges is a narcissist."

"You got that right. So how come you answered them a few questions after they invaded the privacy of the victim? These thin white curtains in hospital, they're not a real shelter and these guys got their camera straight on her as a nurse told me."

Sofia sighed. She didn't want to answer the questions, she wanted to arrest them, kick their asses, expose them to a camera in their most vulnerable moment. Unfortunately she knew she had to cooperate. Damn politics.

"I had no other choice. How did you like them?"

"Like a thorn in my side."

"It was a one time only thing."

"Thank god for that…I saw the video of you talking to the victim. You were quite close to the victim in this case, went with her to hospital, held her, tried to comfort her, talked to her. Are you all right?"

"I am since we have the guy. It was hard when we got the case, I was too close, I lost my distance which isn't good and I talked about that with the department psychologist. There are cases that pulls you in, no matter if you want it or not. But I'm fine now"

"I hope so. When the guy asked me if I was fishing and a new scene wasn't better I thought for a moment he had to be kidding. A new scene means new and more evidence, yes, but it also means a new victim, a dead victim maybe. There's no evidence in the world that's worth a dead victim."

"They're from the TV, for them there have to be many victims, a lot of violence and blood. People like to watch bad things. Did you notice that the news and newspaper are full of bad news? Whenever there's a war, a murder case, a catastrophe or anything else that scares people, it's all over the screen. They start with bad news and if the weather isn't good they end with it. Only when it comes to sport they prefer to focus on good news. But how many good news do you see during the news? Usually not more than one." Sofia noticed this a while ago and she was sick and tired of all the bad news every day. Her work was nothing else than bad news, she brought more bad news to people than good ones. She knew better than most people the world wasn't a perfect place but there were also good things happen. The problem was, nobody seemed to see or care about them.

"I'm sure an anthropologist has some good explanations for that."

"Yeah, human beings are cruel. And have no sense for others anymore. You know, this guy asked Brass about the Bell shooting and made it sound like Brass didn't care that he shot a colleague."

"You're kidding me!"

"No. He really did."

"Asshole. What did Brass do?"

"That he has no idea how it is to be a cop."

"The best answer he could give him. Anything else, like telling him he's an asshole, had given Jim problems." Sara wished she could go to this man and slap his face until his brain started working again. How dare he asking a question like this? Make an assumption like that?

"Exactly. The TV people know everything while they don't know a damn thing."

"As long as you're a great pretender everybody believes you know everything and you're always right." Sara met a few people during her time at school and university who were really good in pretending they knew a lot of things while in reality they had no clue. You had to sell yourself good and nobody has any doubts about you because nobody has the time to really check things out. Sad but true.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. The Unusual Suspect**

"You were right, I was wrong." The anger in Sara's face was visible. The usually calm brown eyes were small and furious, there were wrinkles of anger on her forehead and the lips were thin and looked like they were out of blood.

"How do you know?" Under different circumstances this was the best situation for Sofia to tell the brunette that she was always right, but today wasn't a day for jokes. After the last case they were both angry. Angry that somebody played the system, played them and they had no chance to give the parents of a dead high school girl the comfort of having the murderer of their daughter in jail.

"She told me. After the trial when I talked to her, she bent over and whispered in my ear, she didn't kill Stacy, Marlon did. She played us. You were right from the start when you said he did it while I wanted to believe that the brains are the most import-ant part of a good murder case."

"They both had motive and possibilities. Marlon has the brawn while she has the brains. Looks like he did the killing and Hannah the clean up. The perfect mixture to get away with murder."

"Yes." Sara clenched her fists. A twelve years old girl played them. Not only them, the jury, the attorneys and the judge.

"She must have planed this the last four months. Marlon was in jail, she had all the time she needed to prepare her part of the show. And when you're right and she really didn't kill Stacy there won't be any evidence that tells us otherwise."

"She told me. There was no reason for her to lie, it was her final punch. She knew I thought the whole time there was a possibility she did it, at the end she proved me wrong and I think she liked that. It was her game, she made us do exactly what she had planed. We were nothing more than her marionettes, she pulled the strings.

I wish I had a recorder with me, got her statement on tape."

"They will prosecute her."

"Yes they will and there won't be any evidence. And if I repeat what she told me it's a testimony for her. Plus I've nothing to prove I'm not making this up. I bet she won't even be convicted with destruction of justice. She lied in court and should be send to jail for that. Maybe that shows her she can't get away with everything, no matter how smart she is."

"They'll argue that she wanted to protect her older brother, like every little sister would do. We won't get her, Sara." Sofia was as mad as Sara was. Right from the beginning she knew Marlon was the killer, they had a solid case, everything was playing along and then out of the blue this girl got into court and showed the world a bloody shirt and told everybody she was the killer. In all those years as a cop Sofia had never seen anything close to this.

"I hate giving up."

"So do I, especially when I know I'm right. The problem is the more we try, the more she enjoys it. We'll be her marionettes again."

"Fuck." Sara took a sip of her beer. Today wasn't a day for coffee, she had ordered a beer right when she came into the restaurant. She needed her Heineken today. Or maybe two or three and a cab that got her home.

"How many did you have so far?" Sofia pointed to the beer. So far she stuck to her coffee.

"One and if you tell me not to drink I get up and leave you, Sofia. I will order another one or two. Maybe a third one."

"Want a lift home?" The blonde smiled. It wasn't her intention to tell the brunette what to do. All she wanted was that Sara got home safely and didn't drive. She knew about the incident when an officer pulled Sara over on the Strip and Grissom had to get her out of trouble. If Sara felt like a few beers it was fine with Sofia, she did the same, but she wouldn't let the other woman drive.

"Why don't you order a beer too and we share a cab?"

"I get my beer when I'm home and go straight to bed afterward."

"You don't have t play babysitter."

"I don't play babysitter, I'm your friend and as a friend I offer you a lift so you can drink. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sara looked at Sofia for a few seconds to find any traces of mock or if there was a catch. When she was convinced there weren't any she nodded. "Thanks. I take your offer." Didn't they came to the clue not too long ago that sometimes it was a sign of strength to take help? Today was a good day to be strong. Like it was a good day for a beer or two.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Rashomama**

Somehow Sara had the feeling Sofia looked even smugger today than she usually did. Was that possible? If somebody has asked her this morning her answer had been no, now she wasn't sure about that anymore. Dressed in black, pants and shirt perfectly fitting her, playing with her curves, the weapon and badge joining the typical Curtis swagger, the detective made her way around tables, ignoring looks of men and women. A few seconds later she sat next to Sara, knowing exactly that half of the restaurant had stared at her.

"You know how to attract attention, don't you?"

"People around here seem to know what's good – or they're scared of the police but I go with the first version." Sofia put her shades on the table.

"Of course you do. What makes you even smugger than usual?"

"A suspect called me way too pretty to be a cop."

"You let yourself influence by a suspect?"

"I know how to take a compliment – and how to ignore them and work the case anyway. Sometimes a suspect is right too. The more important question is: do you know how to secure evidence, Miss Sidle?"

Sara blushed. Of course Sofia had to bring that up. It didn't matter that they solved the case anyway, the fact that they lost the evidence, that Nick's car had been stolen in front of their eyes

"It could have happened to anybody."

"It happened to you, Greg and Nick. So while I had a flattering case the three of you had a not so good case. Not the best supposition for a wedding. Plus the body of the groom's mother."

"The groom's mother wore white, she should know better than that."

"She should yes. If my mother wears white on my wedding I'll kill her myself. No CSI or police needed. I confess straight to a jury and I'm sure they'll understand."

"Who do you want to marry?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"A big wedding with real flowers? Or plastic like their wedding?"

"Can the love be real if the flowers aren't?"

Sara stared in disbelieve at Sofia. "Those were my words."

"I know, I read your report. You were flirting with the best man."

"He flirted with me and he stole Nick's car."

"Well, he was right about you would make a beautiful bride."

"He never said that. And you are the one who flirted with a suspect"

"He tried to flirt with me while Jim and the Sheriff watched. Not very smart."

"No. But he was innocent. The bride maids killed her and probably gave the bride the best present ever. From all what we heard about the vic, she was a horrible person. Not only wearing white, the speech at lunch, ruin the cake, bossing everybody around and practically telling her son his wife isn't worth a rat's ass."

"You want bride maids like them?"

"I won't marry a man with a mother like her. Not if he's as close to her as the groom was to his mother. Some sacrifices aren't worth taken."

"Do I get an invitation to your wedding? I'd love to see you in a white bridal gown."

"No, it will be only my husband and me."

"Who'll be your husband?"

"Elvis will be the priest so I need to settle for somebody equal. Maybe Michael Jackson?"

"You're not taking me serious." Sofia pouted. There was her chance to find out something about Sara Sidle and her private life, a very delicate part of her private life, and the brunette was mocking her.

"No."

"No wonder somebody stole the evidence from you. Next time give me a call, I can give you a lift."

"There won't be a next time and I had my car Nick was the one without a ride."

"Are there any disciplinary actions taken?"

"According to the Sheriff it can happen, I don't know. We solved the case, maybe they let us get away with it." Sara had given her statement and all she could do now was waiting for a reaction. Her story was like the stories of Nick, Greg and Grissom. They saw a few things different but agreed on the case relevant things.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose my CSIs, it's too much fun working with you." Sofia blinked at Sara. Without Sara as a CSI she had to miss out these lovely meeting in the restaurants and she really liked them. They were an important part of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Time of Your Death**

"Tell me about your fantasy."

Sara cocked her brows. "I didn't know we're in a relationship that makes me tell you my fantasies."

"We are."

"Since when?"

"Since now. So?"

"I wish I had my table for myself and not a smug blonde sitting here whenever I come I want some good food after I solved a case."

"Means I'm your fantasy, that's something I can live with."

"You're my anti-fantasy."

"I do love you too." Sofia grinned, gave the second glass of wine she had in her hands to Sara. "Why don't we have a drink on that. I'm buying and paying the cab."

"What happened to you? Did you win the lottery?"

"No. I realized my boss will never pay a fortune so I can have a fantasy weekend, what means I've to make my life nicer myself. The time of your death could be tomorrow and I want to say I've lived the life I wanted, did the things I wanted to do. A good glass of wine is a good start. Having this glass of wine with a friend is even better. And please, save both of us the discussion if we're friends or not because we are. It's obvious, it's because we meet here after every case." Pleased with herself the blonde put on a very smug smile. There was nothing Sara could say against this, Sofia had taken away all her possibilities of arguing. If Sara tried anyway she knew she would look ridiculous.

"All right, we're friends. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Seriously, if Grissom wanted to book a weekend for you what would it be? It's fantasy so you can come up with whatever you want. Something you can buy with a lot of money. What's on your bucket list that can be done on a weekend?"

Sara closed her eyes. "A weekend and money is no problem? I'd like to go to South America, so I need a long weekend. An excursion in the jungle, spending my time taking photos of animals, plants, being away from murder and the city. Pure fresh air, millions animals instead of millions of people and pollution. What about you? Anything I wish for beside a glass of wine and a cab home?"

"I wouldn't mind a Ferrari and a hot guy sitting next to me, speeding down the highway from San Francisco to Los Angeles, some fun in Mexico and enough money not come back to Las Vegas."

"Apparently men need fast cars as a penis extension, so what do you want to compensate with it?"

"Nothing from my body, it's a perfect temple."

"It's home for one of the most arrogant and narcissistic people I've ever met. So what is the Ferrari for when you're so perfect?"

"Lack of love from my favorite CSI."

"Nick doesn't love you anymore?"

"He wants me to help him, doesn't mind when I lift prints, he's a nice guy. Not like a woman, whose name I won't say out loud, who let me wait for hours, was mad because I printed the phone and she uses every chance she has to put me down."

"Sounds like a real bitch."

"Yes."

"Why do you spend time with her?"

"I don't know. Tell me."

"Must be because you know she likes you too." Sara smiled.

"You think?"

"I know. And if you can settle for another car, a joyride around Lake Meat and a smart brunette your fantasy might get true one day."

"A smart brunette? Is she sexy too? You know, people can't see when your passenger is smart, they only see if the passenger is sexy."

"Compared to you, who does look sexy?"

Sofia grinned widely. That was a question she liked. The best opportunity for a smug comment, just what Sara expected. So why not surprise her? "I think we're even on the sexy scale."

"Are we?"

"Yes. Want another glass of wine? And a pizza with it?"

"Why not order two pizzas and a bottle of wine? I think we deserved that. Sexy as we are."

"You are so right. And you know what? We also deserve a great dessert, Sexy Baby."

"Don't call me sexy baby, Sexy Baby."

"Investigator Incredible."

"Detective Dazzling."

"Sara, you're flirting." Sofia chuckled.

"No, I react to your words. You suck up, I do the same to show you how that feels."

"I like that feeling. A lot. And get us our bottle of wine so we don't have to wait for the waiter…maybe that's why they're called waiter, you're always waiting for them." The blonde got up. They needed more wine. And order their pizzas to celebrate life.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Built to Kill II**

"I still believe Barbie is our killer." Sara put an advertisement for the famous doll and her pink world aside, that she had found on the table. "Grissom believes if she is our killer, there's more to her than a pretty face."

"Yeah, blood on her hands. It's scary, isn't it? A perfect half inch model of the crime scene." Sofia agitated.

"Scary and fascinating at the same time. The killer stayed until he saw how the blood pool looks and created one for the model with the victim's blood. It was built to kill. Or show the crime scene at least."

"So he knew that nobody was at home and knew when they were due to return. This case isn't solved, why are we here?"

"Because of we like meeting here. We've ruled out all suspects we had." Sara took her salad and started eating. "And I'm hungry."

"Looks like." Sofia started her spaghetti Bolognese. "Did you know the music of Izzy Delancy?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. I heard doc Robbins and Grissom had a session over the autopsy."

"A session?"

"Listen to Delancy's songs, singing, using the broom as a guitar."

"Who told you that?"

"David."

"Interesting. I downloaded his biggest hit, "When Dusty fell" and it's not my cup of tea."

"Dusty was his cup of tea for a long time."

"Yeah. I liked her, she's cool. He betrayed her with the nanny only to betray the nanny, the new Misses Delancy, with the new nanny as well."

"He changed from brunette to blonde, you could have had chances. Especially with that hair."

"What's different with my hair?" Sofia tried to check her hair in the window but it wasn't dark outside so she saw the street instead of a reflection of herself. She hadn't been to the hair dresser, didn't do anything different than usual.

"It looks…fluffier."

"Fluffier?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Thanks. A compliment from Sara Sidle, that's rare."

"So you better value it. Anyway, do you think this was a one time kill?"

"We didn't catch the killer and most times people repeat things they got away with. I'm not sure if that's the same in this case, the killer went through a lot of trouble to build this model and it took some time. It's not the son, it's not the wife or ex-wife and there's nobody else who benefits from Delancy's death."

"True."

"What did Grissom say?"

"That we're not out of suspects, anybody in or out town could have done it and that he'll deal with it."

"Sounds like Grissom. He deals with it means he keeps you all out."

"Yes." Sara couldn't hide some anger and disappointment in her voice. She hated it when Grissom did that, when he buried himself in work.

"Lucky for you, you have a detective with fluffy hair who shares the details of the case with you. And worked big parts of the case with you together."

"My personal protection."

"Exactly. That reminds me of, where did you go at the beginning of the case? When Greg processes and Nick and me talked to the nanny?"

"I had something else to do."

"And you can't tell me what it was."

"No, sorry. It was a favor for a friend."

"Okay. Did you help him or her?"

"The problem is solved, yes."

"Good. Did you talk to Cath about Sam Braun?"

"No." Sara felt sorry for her friend. First the maybe rape and then her father got shot in front of her eyes and died in her arms. She had no idea how Cath coped, the strawberry blonde didn't answer her phone and was with her family. Probably some time off was the best for her now.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Fannysmackin'**

"Hey." Sofia pulled Sara into her arms and held her. This wasn't their table, this wasn't their restaurant. They were in hospital, had visited Greg and met in the cafeteria.

"Hey." Sara let herself fall into the blonde's arms for a few seconds. She needed a little time to get herself together. After seeing Greg on the ground in the alley when she assumed the worst and felt like somebody ripped out her heart. Her friend, her Greggo, beaten, severely beaten from a group of teenager. All he wanted to do was helping a man who was assaulted by them when they came after him. Fannysnacking as a past time. What happened to the world?

"He'll be fine."

"I know." Sara couldn't help herself but sobbed. "Thanks for letting me know he'll be all right when I arrived. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know. You saw him on the ground, you knew what they did to the other victims, of course you worried. He looked pretty beaten up, still does."

"Yes. The boy who tried to attack him with the rock died."

"Right now I can't feel sorry for him. He killed a man and injured at least three more people severely. My feelings might not be correct and I definitely shouldn't think this way as a cop but sometimes you can't be professional all the time."

"No. I feel sorry for the mother but her son wasn't the innocent boy she thought he was. She'll sue the PD."

"Greg will need a lawyer even when he's a victim. Crazy world."

"Yeah." Sara sat down, her hand under Sofia's. She felt more tired than usually after a long night. Today she was not only on overtime, there had been the hours with Greg in hospital too. Seven more hours and she was due to be back at work, right now she had no idea how to make it.

"I think I've to skip the food today, Sofia. Sleep sounds like a dream I won't get but I have to go home and give it a try. No matter what happened to Greg I've to be back in the lab tonight. Same with you and the PD. We all have to be back."

"We skip the food and go home. Are you here with your car?"

"Yes. Need a ride?"

"No, I've my own car. Do you want a ride? Can you drive?"

"Somehow it will work out. We have a rain check on the dinner? Tomorrow?"

"Deal." Sofia hesitated for a moment. "We all like Greg, we are all shaken by what happened to him but you're closer to him than we are. Can you cope? Can you be alone? Or do you want me to stay with you? Stay with me?"

"No, thanks. I can cope." Sara smiled a bit and squeezed Sofia's hand. "Thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome."

"What about you? Are you all right?"

"I'm better since we have these pigs in custody. You know Nick punched the leader at Greg's crime scene, not knowing it was him who did this. I wished I could have done the same when we got him. Smash my rifle in his face, break his nose and watch him bleed."

"Sounds good to me." Sara stopped next to Sofia's car. "Unfortunately you're a good cop and don't do things like that."

"Sometimes it sucks being the good one."

"Definitely."

"I think I'll buy pork tomorrow night and have a barbecue. You're a vegetarian but do you want to join me anyway?"

Sara laughed a bit. "No. It's dinner in our restaurant, did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. I offered you an alternative."

"Dinner as usual. And Sofia?"

"Yes?" Sofia stopped half in her car.

"I'm really sorry for how I reacted and treated you during the Bell case. You were right, we all need somebody to talk to when times are tough and I had no right to tell you to go to a shrink. You needed a friend and not a shrink and we all have only friends in the department. I was wrong. Sorry."

"Why don't we forget the past, live the present and look forward to the future? Sleep tight, Sara."

"Sleep tight, detective." Sara hugged Sofia again and went to her car. She wished she could stay with Greg but she had to go home and catch some sleep. For Greg.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Double Cross**

"What do you think of celibacy?"

"I think if the church had less old-fashioned rules there were more people coming to mass and less priests havve to have secret lovers." Sofia sat next to Sara, simply too the hand of the brunette like she did that all the time and held it. "How is Greg? How is he really?"

"Better but still not good. Why do you hold my hand?"

"It's a sign of sympathy, Sara."

"Greg is back at work, Sofia. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Sofia let go of Sara's hand. "But it okay. It was good being out with you and him, we should do that more often. I like having two CSI working for me."

"With you." Sara corrected.

"With me."

"You interrogated the killer, how did he react when you told him he killed his own child?"

"H cried. When he killed her it looked like she had double crossed him. And he too. A priest with a girlfriend is against the rules." Was it wrong that she didn't feel sorry for the man? She felt sorry for the woman and the unborn child but not for him.

"He killed his friend. I will never understand humans."

"I can't have her, nobody is supposed to have her. Pretty easy thinking. And as old as human being."

"That doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't. How comfortable are you in churches?"

"I don't mind them."

"Do you believe?" Sofia had asked herself the same question and came up with no real answer.

"Not really. I think people make God up to have an excuse. And it's very handy when you did something wrong to ask somebody who isn't visible there for forgiveness and going on with what you did. I had a case once in a Catholic school, a teenage boy was dead. He was killed by another pupil. When I asked him if he doesn't feel sorry he explained to me that he doesn't have to. He went to confession, was forgiven and everything was all right."

"That's not what confession is about, I'm not Catholic but I'm sure about that." Sofia shook her head in disbelieve. You kill somebody, go to confession and everything was fine again? An easy way of dealing with the mistakes you made. If there was God it was good that there were also judges who didn't think a confession is enough to let you go away with everything.

"No, it isn't. And the judge wasn't impressed by the fact that God had forgiven him. As far as I know the killer is still in jail."

"Praying for forgiveness?"

"Maybe. I'm glad I'm not a priest. They're supposed to forgive you whatever you did because Christ asks for that. I couldn't do that. These guys who attacked Greg, I haven't forgiven them. I'm still mad, still hate them and want them to rot in jail, experience every day the same torture Greg and the other victims had experienced."

"Me too."

"Shall we invite Greg to dinner? As a little welcome back present?" It was an idea that crossed Sara's mind right now. Dinner with her two friends.

"Yes. He'll like this double date."

"He surely will. Especially when he's allowed to sit in the middle."

"All the girls from the neighborhood will think he's the man. We're better than a car." Sara grinned. Yes, it was a good idea to have dinner with Greg.

"Absolutely. And I'm sure if two of us will be a couple the third one won't kill one of us. I surely won't kill you or Greg if you ever find out you're in love."

"Greg and me are over that."

"There was a point when…I want to know more!"

"He can tell you, I don't tell you private things, you should know that."

"Yeah." Sofia grumbled with a little blink. Sara kept her private life to herself. She could be such a spoilsport sometimes.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Post Mortem**

"How is he?"

"They tried to make him the bad guy, the mother and the brother of James performed a show like made in Hollywood to get him prosecuted. The jury wasn't that impressed, found his actions excusable." A day in court was usually a nice change from chasing bad guys, today it was everything but nice. Sofia was fine with herself in the witness stand, she hated it when they put Greg up there.

"He didn't do anything bad." Sara wished she could have been with her friend but the new case got her very busy.

"Did you see him at all?"

"Briefly when he came in the lab and told us he wanted to go home."

"I drove him home."

"Thanks."

"He needs his friends around, I think when we took him to dinner, he really enjoyed that. We should repeat that."

"Or breakfast? Tomorrow after our shift?"

"Two eating dates with you? Sara, we're getting closer and closer."

Sara only shot the blonde a serious look.

"How was your case? I heard we got another model."

"Yes. We've a serial killer."

"Was there anything besides the model that was similar to the first case?"

"An old woman, living with her nephew, suffered from cancer, pushed through the window after she didn't die from the poison versus a washed out rock star, who could have made some money with a musical, living with his second wife, cheating on her with the nanny, like he did before. Blunt force trauma to the head, single blow, no poison. Different places of the town, different social circles."

"Basically there are no similarities?"

"No. Just the model."

"Again a half inch scale?"

"Yes. And again there is a doll on an item with the same bloodstain like in the first model. We don't know what that means but it's so far the only similarity we have. And both models had to be completed post mortem."

"The first one the killer waited to see how the bloodstain developed. And the second?"

"The doll looked like the vic, was removed. The victim was supposed to die sitting in her arm chair that was why the killer had to take the model away and make it correct."

"Poisoned with what?"

"Liquid nicotine."

"Crazy. Any leads?"

"The packet was delivered by a man, Archie works on it to get a good picture."

"Most times serial killers are male."

"I read that too, detective."

"Of course you did." Sofia smiled. "What did Grissom say? Will he deal with it again?"

"This time we all deal with it. There's more pressure because of the serial killer possibility. Ecklie is all over us, he wanted to release the model when we found the first one, he hasn't changed his mind. What do you think?"

"From Ecklie's point of view releasing this information can give us information about people who purchased all the things you need for a model. From Grissom's point of view – which I'm very sure is also your point of view – giving this information to the public means there is a very high possibility of copy cat killer."

"I haven't heard your opinion so far."

"Having one serial killer out there is bad, having a dozen copy cat killer is worse. Got me now?"

"Loud and clear, detective."

"Good."

"What do you think of leaving early today, getting some burgers, ice cream and go over to Greg's place?"

"Switching salad and wine for burgers and ice cream? I'm your girl."

"Of course you are. All mine, my personal detective. Come on, move your sexy ass, use your badge to tell the meter maid not to write my car up and we are off to Greg."

"Sucking up so I get you out of trouble, you think that will work?"

"Yes because it's not sucking up, it's the truth. Move it before she's gone." Sara put Sofia's hand and pulled her up. She didn't want nor need another ticket for parking violation.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Happenstance**

„Where have you been all night and day?" Sofia hadn't seen Sara around at her scene nor anywhere else in the lab. Usually when they didn't catch a case together they bumped into each other sooner or later somewhere. Today and last night she saw all of her former CSI colleagues but not the brunette.

"I sat the whole day on a bench in front of a court room and was never called in."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about. I heard you had two dead twins."

"Yes. Identical twins who had no idea that the other one excited. Both were killed by the same man, who thought after he called the lawyer sister and bumped into the housewife sister that sister one came back from death, haunting him so he had to kill her again. He was really pissed off about that."

"Poor man. I bet she made him kill her, forced him to…how did she die again?"

"Jill, the one he wanted to kill, was hang. He tried to make it look like a suicide."

"Why did do he that? How did she make him do it?"

"She had evidence that his photos he published – he is an award winning journalist – are fakes. She knew, apparently wanted to publish her knowledge and he killed her. He had no other choice."

"Of course not." Sara's voice was just as sarcastic as Sofia's. The world was full of poor people who never wanted to hurt anybody but they had no other choice because their victims had made them, yes, forced them, to kill them.

"So after he killed her, he went to the dry cleaner and there was Jill's twin sister Amanda, made him snap – again – and he shot her."

"He had no other choice."

"No. He is such a poor man. During the investigation we found out Amanda had signed up to a photography course and guess who was the tutor."

"Jill? Are you serious? That's a happenstance." Sara wasn't sure if she believed in coincidence, this seemed to be a very big coincidence. Just like getting killed with your identical twin sister you never knew of in the same night, within two hours of time.

"Yes. They would have met."

"Amanda had a family?"

"A husband and a child. We had him down as a suspect for a little while."

"So they lost their mother/wife and sister-in-law/aunt and never knew her."

"Amanda and Jill have a half sister, who knew of Amanda, watched her for a while. I'm not sure if Amanda's husband wants to get in contact with her."

"It's part of his wife's family and life without her ever knowing of. Crazy."

"Yes."

"Imagine suddenly you find out that you have a twin sister. You come home after work and somebody who looks exactly like you stands in front of your door and tells you, you're related. What would you do? Say? Think?"

"That won't happen."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a twin sister."

"That what Jill and Amanda had told you too a week ago."

"They were adopted, I wasn't. My parents had told me if I had a sister." At least Sara hoped that would be the case. A twin sister. Somewhere. She had no idea if she would be happy about that. Her family was limited, there was only her mother in the state facility. It would be nice having somebody, a member of her family.

"I'd love to have a twin sister. Or brother. Of course he or she couldn't be as beautiful as I am."

"Of course not. How can one woman be so smug?"

"Pretty easy: She's right. No, seriously. I hope that if I have a sibling somewhere I will meet her or him one day. Family is important, they're there when you need somebody. At least they should." Sofia cocked her head. "You know Sara, sometimes you feel like family."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're always there; expect for last night."

"Sorry. Sometimes I need some sleep more than food. I sent you a text."

"You did. You didn't let me wait for hours. Thanks for that."

"I never let you wait. Maybe one day you will believe me. Dessert?"

"Yes. Maybe you're my lost sister."

"No! I don't need a DNA test for that. You're a friend but not my sister."

Sofia grinned. Sara called her friend. That was even better than dessert.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Monster in the Box**

Sofia was in front of the restaurant to meet Sara when she was pulled into arms. Before she could fight she realized it was Sara, who pulled her into her arms. Instead of fighting she let the brunette hold her.

"Why don't we skip dinner tonight and have a little walk?" Sara whispered in Sofia's ear.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Maybe after the walk. What do you think?"

"A walk sounds good." Sofia took Sara's hand. Under different circumstance she was sure the brunette had pulled her hand away, today she allowed Sofia to hold it, hold on to it.

"I went to Grissom again. Tell me what it is that makes me go to him whenever I've problems?" Sofia asked after a few minutes.

"He's a smart guy, you expect him to give you answers to your questions."

"Maybe."

"Did he provide you with answers?"

"None that made me happy. I know it's not my fault that Officer Kane died but…I watched her dying, Sara. I sat in front of my screen and watched her last breaths. Only watched and didn't do a damn thing."

"You can't see carbon monoxide, Sofia."

"I know. My head knows it…the rest of me isn't that far yet."

"You're a good cop and nobody in the world could have helped Officer Kane. That was impossible."

"We get paid to do the impossible."

"No, we don't. Like we don't get paid to blame ourselves for something we didn't do."

"I can't help it."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No. I need to understand that it's not my fault myself. At least Ecklie has his will now, the world knows about the models."

"Yes, thanks to the brother of Misses Tallman."

"The killer – copy cat killer. I told you when the world knows about the models there'll be copy cat killers."

"I know." Sara's hand ran softly over Sofia's back. "On one hand side I can understand him, I can understand why he did it and why she wanted him to do it. On the other hand's side it made our job more complicated. We had the monster in the box, now it's out."

"It got more complicated the moment we realized the miniature killer isn't dead."

"True. We thought it was Ernie Dell and got proved wrong. If it was really one of his foster kids, it will be hard for us to find the right one. Some of them will have changed their name, the judge won't give us their old names and some will have moved to other places."

"I hate these cases. These killings seemed to be random, we have no suspect, we have no idea where to look and I feel so useless."

"You are a lot of things, Sofia, useless isn't one of them."

"Thanks." The blonde paused for a moment, watched a child laughing on a slide on the playground they just crossed. "You're happy that Grissom is back, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"There was nothing wrong with Keppler – beside the fact that obviously had manipulated evidence? Killed a man? I'm not sure."

"Nobody can replace Grissom." Sara didn't want to talk about Keppler. In her eyes he damaged the team more than he had helped them. He died to protect a woman but if he hadn't covered for his almost father-in-law, this situation had never been.

"Do you think the miniature killer will kill again?"

"He doesn't have a reason why not. We're far away from catching him, he can go on, playing with us."

"We will get him."

"Hopefully."

"We always do. Sooner or later."

"I'm glad you think so, detective." Sara squeezed Sofia's hand again. This was more the Sofia she knew.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Big Shots**

"Detective Red Wine, you changed." There was a lot of mock in Sara's voice when she saw Sofia coming to their table.

"Bite me."

"A red wine shower and you kept your temper, very impressive."

"That's what the Undersheriff said."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"Does he pay for the dry cleaner after your blouse got ruined on duty?"

"In fact he does. I'm supposed to send the bill to his office. Plus he told me he's very satisfied with my work and thinks I'll have a great future in the department. Now how is that? Doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

"Sounds like there will be a second Captain Curtis any time soon."

"I'm not sure about the soon but it will happen. What about you, CSI Sidle? When will you be Supervisor Sidle?"

"When there is less politics and paperwork involved. I prefer to work out in the field and not push some papers around and have coffee breaks with the Undersheriff all the time. Or send my dry cleaners bill to him."

"I'm sure Grissom doesn't do that and he's a supervisor too."

Sara smiled. Being a supervisor wasn't exactly what she desired. She liked her job, she liked what she did. Of course she wanted the promotion that Nick got and there was no doubt in her eyes that she deserved it when it came up to her work quality. Unfortunately there was her temper and the fact that some cases got her more than it was good for her or the case. She knew this and she worked on these things.

"I'll be a supervisor when I can hold my temper as good as you can. I'm sure I had reacted in another way. You did the right thing, Sofia."

"Thanks. And I felt like cuffing and sending her downtown for assaulting an officer."

"She did assault you."

"Yeah, with red wine. Detective assaulted with red wine. That's nothing I want to read about myself in a newspaper."

"Not too good for your image. You heart what Greg did?"

"He asked the D.A. to go easy on Aaron James. It's noble but I'm not convinced it's right."

"Neither am I. His mother came after him, accused him he wanted to destroy her family even more. In her eyes her dead son was an angel, not a killer. She ignores that her other son spends his time with the big shots of the city, men who stand for big trouble."

"She's a mother. I think for a mother a child is always an angel. It's your child, you raised it and nobody wants to admit she raised a murderer."

"No, probably not."

"Do you want kids?"

"Huh?" Sara almost dropped her glass of juice, what made Sofia laughed.

"Come Sara, it's not such a bad question."

"I think I'm fine without kids. What about you?"

"No man, no kid. You know Carey made a paper flower for the victim with his number inside which could have impressed me. When I mentioned that to Cath she asked if I'm that desperate."

"Are you?" Sara smirked.

"Depends on the man who makes the flower."

"Means you need to go out more and find a man who makes a paper flower for you. Where is your first place to look?"

"The department. This way I can be sure he understands my work and the times I'm away. Plus I might get to work with him. Don't you think it can brighten up your day when you meet your partner on the job? You can work a case together, have breaks together and you don't have to explain why you have to work a double again. Sounds pretty handy to me. Don't you think that's the perfect base for a relationship?"

"How would I know?" Sara simply asked. "I'm a workaholic."

"True. For a second I forgot I'm talking to you. Sorry." Sofia smiled and finished her coffee. How would Sara know how it is to have a relationship with a colleague? Maybe by trying it with one of them?


	23. Chapter 23

**23. The Good, the Bad and the Dominatrix**

"How is she?" Sofia didn't take the time to sit down before she asked the question she had on her mind the whole day and the last two nights.

"Who?"

"Lady Heather. She is famous in the department, I haven't met her yet. So how is she? You worked the case."

"She took money from a rich man so he could kill her. It didn't work out, she's alive, he's in jail. I've no idea how she feels now."

"I read the report. Why did she do that?"

"Because he offered the exact amount of money she needed to put her granddaughter through college." Sara wished she could understand but she couldn't. Lady Heather had a lot of money, it couldn't be the money that made her offer her life. There had to be another reason.

"I remember that her daughter died last year, was murdered. Her granddaughter isn't with Heather? The daughter didn't have a husband or partner."

"No, Zoe is with her grandfather."

"And Grissom was Heather's alibi. Are they having an affair?"

"You need to ask Grissom that yourself."

The tone in Sara's voice told Sofia clearly if she wanted this evening to being over right now she had to change the topic. Away from Grissom and Heather.

"He won't answer that. It doesn't matter, it's his private life. Lady Heather. What a private life. She is the good, the bad and the dominatrix"

"Yes."

"Can you understand that she wanted to give her life away for money?"

"People lose their life every day and mostly money is the reason for that. I know what you mean, she sold her life. Literally. I don't know her, I processed her, talked only a bit but when somebody does this I think this person needs help."

"Will she get a shrink?"

"Probably."

"You know something. There was a little blink in your eyes for a second. Share it, Sara. Please."

"Grissom contact Heather's ex husband, told him what Heather did. The ex and the granddaughter are with Heather now. I'm not an expert but I think this is better for her than any shrink."

"Wow. All right. So if they don't have an affair they must be friends."

"Apparently he's the only one Heather trusts." Sara mumbled and regretted immediately that these words slipped out of her mouth loud.

"He told you about her."

"Only that they were friends."

"I can't see Grissom as a person who lies to his friends, even when it comes to personal business."

"You had a date with him, you should know."

"We had dinner, it was a social call and we didn't really talk about private things, well not about relationships. If Grissom and Heather have the same relationship like Grissom and I have, they are only friends."

"What about your case?" This time Sara didn't have an eye on the case of the blonde, who worked with Nick and Warrick. She had been too busy with her own case, too buys with her feelings and jealousy.

"A woman was killed by a taxi, that bumped into her. She had just left another taxi, stole the wallet of the driver and got killed while she tried to escape. The taxi driver, whose wallet she got didn't call it in because the other taxi driver told him if he does, he'll lose his license. In his case it means no license, no work, no visa. He believed the lie, now he has lost everything. Poor guy."

"Poor woman."

"A case with two victims. Sometimes the world isn't fair to nobody and whatever you do seems to be wrong."

"Sad but true." Sara sighed. Maybe she should talk to Grissom again. Get, whatever was between them, out of the way.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Dead Doll**

"For the record: I should be really, really mad with you." Sofia sat next to Sara's hospital bed, taking the brunette's hand.

"Hey." Sara's voice was thin.

"You scared the hell out of us, Sara."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault that the Miniature Killer adducted you. How do you feel?"

"Better than under the car or in the desert. You found me, didn't you?"

"Nick and me, yes." Sofia stroke Sara's hand softly. "One of the best moments of my life. I was very scared that I never see you again."

"You won't get rid off me that easily. Are you crying?"

"No! No, there's something in my eyes…okay, I am. A little bit. Gosh, Sara. When I saw the dead doll of you…your…the car upside down, the weather forecast and…we knew you were the perfect prey for the water. And so far all of Natalie's vics died."

"I'm feeling better. Sofia, my life is out of risk. Just forget about it."

"So I can give you a hard time for not telling me about Grissom and you. For how have you two been dating?"

"Not important." Sara closed her eyes. She had been in hospital for two days, today was the first day she was allowed to have visitors. Well, Grissom had been with her the day yesterday, today her friends and colleagues came along for a short while. Sofia had waited until the evening so that and Sara had some time alone.

"Very important. If you answer three of my questions I bring you some coffee and a donut tomorrow. Hospital food isn't famous for its taste and we hadn't had our dinner after the case this time…and it's so weird to call you a victim."

"Don't call me a victim."

"You were." Just like Greg a few months ago, Brass last year, Nick two years ago. A lot of things had happened to the night shift the past years. Something to think about. "Okay, back to you and Grissom. That's something good."

"Why was I supposed to tell you about Grissom and me?"

"Because that's what friends do, telling each other with whom they are involved and I'm very sure that you and Grissom have more than just an affair. You have been in love with him for a long time."

"Says who?"

"My eyes. It's in your eyes when you look at him. And his when he looks at you."

"Are you a detective or a psychologist?"

"I'm good. That's why I'll get you a coffee and a donut anyway."

"Thanks. And sorry for not telling you."

"I forgive you." Sofia squeezed Sara's hand shortly. "Do you want to sleep?"

"Soon. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I know it's not really in your hands but when Natalie goes to trial I don't want to be there. I don't want to be in the witness stand, facing her. If there's anything you can do to keep me away from there, can you do it?"

"Of course. She'll pay for this, Sara."

"And for all the other victims. Sorry Sofia, I need a break."

"That's all right. Catch some sleep, I see you tomorrow." The blonde hugged the brunette carefully. "I'm glad you're alive. Really, Sara. And I'm glad you and Grissom are happy."

"Thanks. You get an invitation for a dinner with him and me."

"I won't let you out of that, my dear." Sofia got up.

"Ok…" Sara fell asleep before she could finish the word.

For a few seconds Sofia simply stood next to her, watching her drifting deeper into sleep, breathing evenly. There were so many bruises, one arm in a cast and infusions around the bed. Not the way she wanted to see her friend but she was too graceful that Sara was alive, these things seemed to be a small prize compared to what happened to everybody else who was on the Miniature Killer's list.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to everybody!<p> 


End file.
